


The Light Shined in Your Eyes

by co_onoa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/co_onoa/pseuds/co_onoa
Summary: The very last moment of Bucky Barnes’s life, the only thing he could think of is the blue blue eyes.A short scene, extended from 'Infinity War'.





	The Light Shined in Your Eyes

Bucky was lying on the ground as he was finally conscious. His ribs hurt like they were torn into thousands of pieces but he cares the least——they would usually disappear less than a second, like a blink of an eye.

Annoyingly disturbed, some dirt and dying leaves tangled with his same dirty, messy hair. But things truly confusedly bother him was the buzzing around deep inside his head.

Those buzzes are burning somewhere in his brain, traverse those god knows if still work veins and deliver to every single corner of his body.

But he does not care.

Trying to recall what happened a second ago, the only thing he remembers was embraced by a mist of purple and thrown into the ground or trees or something else; and then what? Some unnecessary and irrelevant flashback pop up in mind which distract him in the decidedly worse way. Finding himself unable to think of anything, and the calm and concentration he once been proud of and hated are gone entirely——so he tries to catch something in those fleeting memories. Just at least god damn anything.

And he indeed made it.

He caught the perfect blue eyes.

Purer than the sky above the vast snowfield, those eyes are on him. Bucky immediately finds himself still like been frozen, only shoot back the gaze.

Who is this guy?

He can barely remember, but he is familiar with those eyes——they are staring at him penetrating the faraway time and tide.

But he cannot recall.

Then they slightly turn gloomy, blue becomes murky grey, and he finds a tiny spot of the crack appears in the pupil. They spread, making the pattern of the snow-covered frozen earth.

He wants to do something to stop it since he does not remember whom those eyes belong to——but there is nothing he can do, and the buzzing is driving him nuts. It seems like they will never stop. Fingers deep digging into the mud, and those eyes are blurred and indistinct as the crack spread out.

He can feel the sense of hopeless and breathless flew and boiled beneath the skin, so he gasps for breath, desperately, and opens his eyes

——And he sees them. Once again.

The sunlight came through the leaves shades that perfect blue eyes which caught his breath. All the sudden he remembers. Such a familiar name, too familiar to shout it aloud. But Bucky still staggers to his feet forward; his steps are strumbled, and he feels soft and faint——but he cares the least. He just moves forward to him and calls out.

“Steve……?”

And suddenly, the eyes buried in memory crash down into dust. They dance in the wind and eventually mix with the ash of years.

This is James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, the winter soldier’s last word.


End file.
